


What is Forbidden

by Morbidocity



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plotless porn, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidocity/pseuds/Morbidocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless porn. That's basically all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Forbidden

Hot breaths mingle and are stolen by each other's lips, skin slides against skin and a low groan erupts from the tanned skin of the Aussie's throat as his partner sinks to his knees in front of him, that sinful mouth brushing against his chest and abdomen on his way down. Strong hands fist into dyed black locks and tug, just the way that he knows his partner enjoys and he revels in the throaty moan that he draws from that elegant mouth. 

Tom's hands are pressed to his thighs, fingers hooked in the belt loops on either side of his pants and tugging ever so playfully. The Brit leans forward and trails his tongue along the denim covered bulge and the sight alone is enough to make Chris arch towards his skilled mouth with a growl. Long, thin fingers slide inward, circling over the button that held his jeans together before popping it free and tugging the zipped down slowly. He's a damn tease. 

It's the last night they'd be together before each parted ways to return to their own homes before a new project would be thrust their way; Tom would return to his abode in London and study up for his next part and Chris would return to Elsa and India. This thing that they had going was forbidden in all senses of the phrase and multiple times Tom had said that they needed to stop. The Englishman often felt guilty that Chris was married, guilty that they would sneak away for these little private moments of swallowing every thing that the other man had to offer but no matter how many times he had tried to cease this, the two always seemed to return to each other. 

Tom's got his pants down to mid thigh now, his fingers looped in the elastic band of Chris' boxers (A emerald green Loki print that happened to be an inside joke with the two of them). "Mmmh, you must be happy to see me." He purrs and his breath his hot against Chris' skin as he pulls the fabric down ever so slowly, his cold fingers circling around the already hard length that he finds there. Chris feels his breath hitch in his throat as Tom runs his thumb over the slit, smearing the small bead of pre-come that has gathered there. "Do you know what I'm going to do, Chris?"

And oh God, Chris wanted to hear. He runs his tongue over his lips, tilting his head down a bit so that he could lock eyes with the perfect man kneeling before him. He loves it when Tom is like this, it's far different than how Tom acts in public and yet it's every bit as elegant and meaningful. The British actor is skilled in the area of dirty talk, combined with his elegant way of speaking and that thick British accent, it's enough to make Chris lose his mind. "Why don't you tell me, mate?"

"I'm going to swallow you." Tom begins, pressing a teasing kiss to the tip of Chris' length, feather-light, enough to drive any man mad. "I'm going to take you in as far as I can and I'm going to let you fuck my throat." Chris groans, his eyelids falling shut and his head falling back against the hotel door with a dull thud. "As hard as you'd like, as fast as you'd like. And then, when you've spent all that you can, I'll throw you onto the bed and I'll fuck you into the sheets."

Chris' breath catches in his throat as Tom finally leans forward and takes him into his mouth, tongue laving over the head and tracing under to trail along the thick vein as he takes him deeper and deeper just as he had promised. He circles his hands around, gripping Chris' tanned arse and pushing him forward and the sudden movement causes Chris to jerk his hips. The Australian moans as Tom pulls back just a bit before sinking forward and taking him all in again, humming softly against the heavy cock on his tongue. It doesn't take long before Chris has set a steady pace of thrusting his hips forward, his breath coming in broken pants and gasps. 

He cracks one eye open, watching as he disappears into that hot mouth before his length reappears only to sink right back in. There's tears in the corners of Tom's eyes but not from hurt, Chris knows that from experience. He reaches down with his free hand and wipes each liquid crystal away with the pad of his thumb and Tom's eyes flicker open to look up at him, the look of complete debauchery making Chris stutter his hips. Firm hands grab them then and hold him still as Tom backs off his member to trace the head with his tongue and enclose his lips over it to give it all of the attention. It's the most sensitive part of him and the focused attention has the coil in his gut winding tighter and tighter, a sharp tug on Tom's hair but the Brit does not move off. "Close." Chris grunts and the warning only causes Tom to up his attentions. 

It's not long before Chris gives one final thrust of his hips and he's spilling into that hot and welcome mouth and greedily, Tom swallows down every last drop. Chris' length falls limp from his partner's lips and he allows his head to fall back against the door, his chest heaving. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Tom coos from where he still sits on his knees, one finger brushing along the line of his red and swollen lips to wipe any excess spillage before he sucks briefly on his finger. "I still have a promise to fulfill." And he pushes himself up to stand, grabbing Chris by the wrist and tugging him forward until there is enough room between the Australian and the posh bed so that he can effectively push him onto it. 

Hastily, Chris removes his pants, which were hanging around his ankles, and tosses them to the hotel room floor. He watches intently as Tom approaches, his lithe fingers working quickly to unbutton and discard his own shirt before they dropped to his pants, sliding the button skillfully from it's notch and stepping out of them as they drop. It's the most elegant way to undress that Chris has ever seen and he's sure that Tom must really be a God because no one can be that damn perfect. 

A hand trails over his neck line and then his chest and he arches into it as best as he can and his action is only met with a chuckle. "You're eager. Turn over." And Chris complies without having to be asked again. The bed dips under Tom's added weight and he nudges Chris' legs apart before leaning over him, his chest pressing smooth against Chris' back, and grabbing the bottle of lube that sat on the nightstand. "I imagine I won't even need this." A snap sounds as the cap is popped open and Tom squeezes a bit of the slick liquid onto his two fingers, smearing it with his thumb. "You're still loose and sloppy from earlier, Chris."

One finger slides easily into his hole and Chris groans, pressing back against it and curling his fingers into the sheets beneath him. It's not long before Tom adds a second finger and soon after a third and Chris is squirming underneath him begging and pleading for Tom to fuck him like he had promised earlier. Tom complies, pulling his fingers free slowly and wiping the lube off on his own hard length before squeezing a bit more from the bottle and stroking himself to make sure it was evenly distributed. 

Pressing the head of his own length to Chris' stretched entrance, he allows only the tip to breach before he pauses, hands resting on Chris' hips. "You know I adore it when you beg."

"You're one hell of a tease." 

"That's no way to get me to fuck you properly." Tom purrs, sliding just a little bit further and causing Chris to drop his head to the soft sheets and groan throatily. "Now beg like a good boy."

Another loud groan and Chris tries to push back to take him in further but Tom holds his hips and a frustrated groan rips from his throat. Not even a moment passes before Chris tries once more to press back, "Please." He growls, his voice low and irritated but thick with lust and he can just imagine that sly smirk that Tom gets whenever he gets his way. "Please, I need it."

"Need what, Chris?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Tom, you know what-" He cuts off, his words catching in his throat as Tom gives one hard thrust forward and sheathing himself completely in the heat. "Fuck!" 

A low chuckle sounds behind him and Tom pulls part way out, "What was that, Chris?" Another hard thrust forward and Chris is jolted forward just a bit, pressing one hand to the headboard to keep himself steady. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

The sound of his own voice sounds so desperate to him and Chris could hardly believe that it was him but it's enough to make Tom keep up on his promise. The slick sounds of skin sliding against skin fills the room, hot breaths fill Chris' ears as Tom leans over, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear. It's a hard rough pace, one that they both enjoy and it makes his head spin. "I fucking love you like this, Chris." His stomach coils tightly at the filthy language and suddenly there's a hand in his hair, tugging just the same as he does when Tom sucks him off. "Completely wanton and needy and begging for my cock. Who knew Chris, the Chris Hemsworth was such a bloody cock-whore?"

That's what does it for him and Chris' back arches, his lips parting as a loud moan rips from his throat. His seed splatters along the wrinkled bedsheets and everything is blissed out for the moment. Tom is still moving, his pace uneven as he chases his own orgasm and not moments later does he spill his own seed inside with a cry of Chris' name. The collapse together onto the soiled sheets and though it's so very wrong it all feels so very right.


End file.
